Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an appliance that sucks contaminants from a surface to be cleaned, separates the contaminants using a contaminants collecting apparatus, and discharges cleaned air outside. A vacuum cleaner typically includes a power cord that will be connected with an external commercial electric power source to receive electric power and a cord reel rotatably disposed inside the main body of the vacuum cleaner to wind the power cord in coils thereon. Before cleaning using the vacuum cleaner, a user pulls out a plug, which is disposed at an end of the power cord and exposed outside the vacuum cleaner, and unwinds the power cord from the cord reel. The user then connects the plug with the commercial electric power source, that is, an electrical outlet in a cleaning area, to supply electric power to the vacuum cleaner.
When plugged into the electrical outlet, the power cord generally generates heat due to current flowing thereinside. If the vacuum cleaner has high electrical consumption, the power cord of the vacuum cleaner generates more heat. As the power cord is wound on the cord reel, the power cord cannot emit heat as effectively. Accordingly, after the vacuum cleaner has been used for a long time, the heat generated by the power cord may cause the temperature of the power cord to rise as the power cord is wound around the cord reel. If the temperature rises enough, the sheath of the power cord or the plastic cord reel may melt, causing the power cord to stick together or even short circuit.
In an effort to solve these problems, apparatuses for cooling a power cord wound around a cord reel have been developed. For example, Korea Patent No. 10-2003-0386254 and Korean Patent Publication No. 20-1997-016177 disclose conventional power cord cooling apparatuses. The conventional power cord cooling apparatus of Korea Patent No. 10-2003-0386254 relates to a cord room structure formed in the main body of a vacuum cleaner for receiving a power cord wound on a reel wherein outside air may enter the cord room via the hole for withdrawing the power cord and may exit the cord room via a cooling hole in a partition wall between the cord room and a dust collecting chamber. The conventional power cord cooling apparatus of Korean Patent Publication No. 20-1997-016177 relates to a cord room structure formed in the main body of a vacuum cleaner for receiving a power cord wound on a reel, wherein outside air may enter the cord room via the hole for withdrawing the power cord and may exit the cord room via an air path connecting the cord room to an air suction port.
These conventional power cord cooling apparatuses, however, are configured so that the outside air contacts and cools only the outermost power cord coils among the power cord coils wound around the cord reel. Heat generated from the power cord therefore cannot be effectively dissipated.